The Internet is a global system of interconnected computer networks that uses the standard Internet Protocol Suite (TCP/IP) to serve billions of users worldwide, with the ability to share information. Tools such as email and instant messaging allow users to interact and communicate with each other with relative ease. In fact, much of the communication and interaction that occurs on the Internet is peer-to-peer interaction. The Internet or online presence of businesses, entertainment companies and many other entities, however, is expanding and there is more than just the simple messaging type of communication that can occur on the internet.
Instant messaging (IM) systems are a popular communications mechanism for many users and provide for instant, real-time communication between users who are connected to the IM system through an on-line or electronic networking environment such as the Internet, the World Wide Web (hereinafter referred to as “the Web”), or corporate intranets. Although IM is an important application of a collaborative environment, there may be one or more other applications, such as, for example, email, that is also an element in the collaboration. In fact there may be multiple applications in the collaborative environment depending on the type of the business or collaboration need.